Work
by Miss Elphaba 19
Summary: John is fed up with Sherlock's moping behaviour. So he decides to get him a proper job. Hilarity ensues. The closest I'll ever come to a Sherlock/Watson fic!


**I got this idea whilst working myself! The closest I'll ever get to doing a Sherlock/John slash.**

**Set two weeks after the last series.**

******Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**  


Chapter 1

John Watson sipped his tea and read the newly bought paper whilst sitting on his favourite chair. His flat mate, Sherlock Holmes gazed out of the window still in his pyjamas and blue dressing gown.

Sherlock sighed and turned away from the window. Outside a car came shooting down the road. He flung himself onto the small sofa and turned away from John.

Sensing Sherlock's bad mood, John was grateful that he had hidden his gun in his bedroom drawer.

Mastering his courage he asked the fatal question "what is it Sherlock?" but he already knew the answer.

"Bored" came Sherlock's muffled reply.

"Well, why don't you get a job?"

Still not bothering to turn around Sherlock said "I've already got a job "

"Sherlock come on! I wouldn't call **that** a job"

"Well what would **you** call it John hmmm?"

"An extended hobby that earns you money, please Sherlock, you've been unbearable since we escaped the swimming pool"

"I'm quite happy here thank you. "

John threw the paper on the floor, grabbed his coat and walked out of the door into the crisp late November air.

* * *

John returned three hours later with a huge grin plastered to his face, half expecting Sherlock to still be sitting in the exact place he had left him in.

However when he entered the main flat he could see his friend curled up in his own chair, still in his pyjamas and dressing gown, watching TV with a steaming cup of coffee warming his hands.

"I've done it!" proclaimed John as he stood in the doorway.

Sherlock's head whipped round towards him and narrowed his eyes "done what?"

"You've got a job, a **proper **job"

"Where?" he asked flexing his left arm where three fresh nicotine patches sat.

"Cleaning in a local primary school, you start tomorrow at four, Sherlock I thought we agreed that you were only meant to have one a day."

Sherlock, ignoring the latter, groaned "cleaning! You couldn't of found a more laborious task if you tried!"

"A job's a job Sherlock, please do it, for me"

"Oh no! Don't play that card John Watson. I am absolutly not going!"

* * *

The next day John forced Sherlock out of the door with the address of his work placement.

The flat was definitely silent when John returned after work. He had asked Mrs Hudson to use any means necessary to get Sherlock to his second day of work and it had definitely worked.

He settled himself in his chair and closed his eyes for a minuet. Suddenly he was woken up by the front door shutting and Sherlock stamping up the stairs. John glanced down at his watch, what was he doing home at 4:20 when he was meant to work for two hours?

When he entered John turned to him "you're home early"

"I got fired" said Sherlock, an air of triumphal happiness about him making John jump up, as quickly as a man getting electrocuted "you got fired! How?"

"Apparently incompetence and laziness isn't part of the job description" said the consulting detective plonking himself down in his chair opposite John, picking up his violin and began to play.

John rubbed his temples "you couldn't even try, just for me , just for once Sherlock! I do everything for you , it's time I should be repaid!"

"I take you out to dinner" he replied coolly whist retuning his beloved instrument.

"Once, you took me out to dinner, once! The rest of the time we get takeaways"

"I saved you from Jim Moriarty"

"It was your fault that we got involved with that maniac in the first place!" He turned around and announced "I'm going food shopping, we're out of milk."

As he stormed out of the room he heard Sherlock's voice filter through to him "don't get into a argument with the machine again!"

The local Tesco's was delightfully busy when John arrived and he found ot a good release to be able to just get on with the shopping and not have to worry about Sherlock Holmes.

Once he got to the check out, thankfully choosing a human instead of the self checkout he noticed the message board proclaiming whether there was any vacancies. An idea popped onto his head and once he paid. John made his way over in that direction.

As luck would have it there was one vacancy open, it read;

Customer Service Assistant

Location: Westminster, London

Position: Sales Assistant

Sector: Supermarket/ Food

Job Type: Perminant

No Experience needed

Please call: 0144 2072 2436

John smiled and raced home, almost foregetting the shopping as he went.

Sherlock Holmes moved his bow expertly left and right on his wooden instrument. Music filled the air and notes danced around him like joyous pixies. Until John Watson burst in to the room with a smile, not unlike his own had been two hours before.

"I've got you another Job" announced his flat mate, not waiting to cencider putting the shopping away. What John didn't know was that the shopping had no home for the severed head was still in the fridge.

Sherlock, put his violin and bow down. "Where is it this time?" he said warily.

"At the Tesco's down the road, working on the tills"

"Oh but that requires being nice to people!"

"Sherlock!" exclaimed John as he was about to open the fridge door.


End file.
